Lyra Ikron
Lyra Ikron is the CEO of Black Dust Industries, and the leader of House Valeo. Pre-Combine History: Lyra Ikron was born on an Imperial space station, the daughter of Haltyr Ikron, a prominent member of the Empire. Her mother was a low-ranking officer, just one of many in Haltyr's path. As far as anyone knows, however, Lyra is the only child to come from such an arrangement. She was raised as a pure child of the Empire, and although her mother disregarded her duty, the Empire took an interest in her education due to Haltyr's reputation. Her father met her a total of two times, the first to check on her health just after birth, the second when she was sent to visit him as a child. It was during this visit that Navik Ikron, her older half-brother, attacked Haltyr's ship. Lyra watched from a nearby ship as her father was destroyed. Despite her childlike hope that she would be released following this incident, her mother insisted that she be kept in the program, unwilling to raise her daughter herself. At the age of thirteen, five years following the death of Haltyr, Lyra was enrolled in the local Imperial Academy on Corellia. It soon became clear that she had inherited her father’s knack for combat, as well as his reputation. Although she was known as a crack pilot and advanced marksman, she often ignored or “misinterpreted” orders to kill unarmed prisoners or treasonous students. Despite these shortcomings, she successfully graduated from this academy two years later, and was immediately recruited into the nearby Corellian Naval Academy. During this time, Lyra truly began to stand out from her peers, both in piloting skill and in disobedience. Following a deadly training raid on a rebellious city, Lyra openly refused to kill civilians or torture prisoners. As soon as her commanding officers realized that she would not be swayed, she was entered into a severe program of conditioning and re-education. From then on, Lyra carefully obeyed every command given, but secretly began to hate the Empire. She knew she would not be following in her father’s footsteps, and began to plan an escape. Days after her seventeenth birthday, Lyra was informed that she would be transferred the next week to the prestigious Imperial Naval Academy. Instead of allowing herself to be taken to the secured, secret location, Lyra took the opportunity to stow away on a docking freighter. With no allies and little money, Lyra determinedly made her way to the one person she thought would understand her - her older brother Navik. Although she had never met him, she respected his power and thought that he would harbor her from the Empire, if only to spite their father’s memory. During their first meeting, her brother denied her as a relative, at which point she became increasingly angered and threw a glass at him, shattering it against the wall. Navik then accepted her, claiming that he would recognize the Ikron personality anywhere. Secretly, he had already known of her existence and had been watching her for some time, and he welcomed her warmly into the family. Combine History: Lyra’s known history is limited, although her knowledge makes it clear that she has been around for some time. She appeared out of seemingly nowhere to join her brother Navik in his new venture, a security company called The Jensaarai, which combines Force Sensitive and Non-Force Sensitive members in order to protect Soyak-Ranier Enterprises and its holdings. Lyra served loyally under both Navik Ikron and Jojoban Mosque, and dedicated herself to ensuring the faction's future. Lyra served as the Commanding Officer of Virryx Legion, the first legion of The Jensaarai, for over a year. A new opportuinity then arose, and she was offered the position of CEO of Black Dust Industries, a recycling faction within Soyak-Rainer Enterprises. After much thought, Lyra accepted the position. Although she was hesitant about leaving her brother, she had begun to feel restless. The faction was no longer one cohesive unit, and everyday politics were beginning to wear her down. She felt almost as though she was back in the Empire again, treading lightly to avoid the reprecussions of insulting anyone. Lyra hoped that her new position would again give her what she always wanted: freedom. Shortly after her new appointment in BDI, Lyra was again offered a chance at a new position: leader of the prestigious House Valeo, one of SRE's three major houses. Following Sorel Kaar's departure as leader, Lyra was named his successor. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian